Baby Birds
by JasonTodd'sGirl42
Summary: While Robin is away on a mission, the team meets some unexpected guests and they get blamed for taking something special away from their vistors. Who are they and how did they get into the mountain? Find out if the team can survive this visit and defeat the three unknown visitors. (Warning: Very OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**My second Fanfic, I hope everyone likes it ^-^ Haters and Critics welcome as well as Lovers and Believers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters...*sigh* do we really have to do this EVERY time we write a fanfic? Anywho...**

_**~Enjoy~**_

* * *

The Team, minues Robin who is on a mission with batman, was currently in the moniter room. Artemis and Wally were going head-to-head in a fierce game of air hockey **(1)**. The score was 19-19. M'gann was cheering them both on, while Superboy had no idea what air hockey was or how to play it, so he just stood and watched. Kaldar was wishing them both luck, but he secretly hoped Artemis would win **(2)**.

"Give it up, Twinkle Toes! You can't beat me." Artemis said with a triumpant grin, she was _not_ going to lose to Kid Idiot.

"Apparently you haven't seen the score, Blondie! Were tied, and whoever gets the next point, wins. And besides, I'm a master at this game. There's no possible way you can beat me at my own game." Wally pointed out, still concentrated on the game.

As the two were still competing for the win, Superboy heard a crash somewhere in the mountain. He quickly looked in the direction of the source. He quickly decided to find out what, or who, made the crashing sound. While everyone else was distracted by the game, Conner went to investigate.

As Conner was walking through the hall, he listen for any unusual noises and blocked out the teams voices from his super hearing. His body tense and ready for a fight.

Superboy finally reached the room at the end of the hall and on the other side of the mountain. He entered the room and looked all around, all his senses telling him to not go in any farther, but of course, Conner didn't listen. As he went deeper into the room, his heard a crunch and got into a fighting postion. Then Conner saw something shiny on the ground and looked down. He stepped on glass. He bent down and picked up a piece, letting his guard down.

Superboy thought to himself, _"Hm...Now what's this from and how did it get broken?"_

All Conner remembered before he passed out, was a flash of red, yellow, and black, and three small figures smiling at him as they tied him up with rope, laced with kryptonite. He screamed in pain, then fell unconsciousness.

* * *

"You cheated! I know you did! How could you beat me! I'm the master at this game!" Wally screamed in Artemis' face.

Artemis just smiled a grin of victory and crossed her arms. "Your just upset because you lost to a girl, huh Wally?"

Kid Flash quickly thought of a response and said with an innocent look, "Wait, your a girl?"

"Why you little-" Artemis was quickly cut off by M'gann, who screamed and held her head then quickly fell to the ground into a fetal position. The team quickly ran over to her.

"M'gann, what's wrong?" Kaldar asked quickly, worried for his teammate, then bent down and tried to get her to calm down and explain.

"It's Superboy! He's in a lot of pain." M'gann then stopped holding her head and sat team now realizing Conner's absence. "Now I don't feel anything at all. He's still in the mountain though, but just unconscious."

Wally looked at M'gann confused, "How can he be unconscious? He's 'Superboy'! You know, Indestructible Boy of Steel!"

Artemis slapped him upside the head, "Will you shut up for once Baywatch and focus?" Wally, being a mature teenager he is, stuck his tongue out at her.

Kaldar just closed his eyes and sighed at his teammates then turned to M'gann, who was picking herself up off the ground and had a worried expression on. "M'gann, you said Superboy was still in the mountain, where?"

M'gann nodded her head then closed her eyes and put her fingers on her temples to help her concentrate. She quickly opened her eyes and flew off into the direction where Conner was. "Follow me, and hurry!" The team quickly followed in pursuit, unaware of the danger they were walking into.

* * *

**(1) In episode 5 (season 1) Wally and Kaldar were playing air hockey in the moniter room...right?**

**(2) Kaldar lost to Wally in a game of air hockey**

**Well...how did I do? Do you like it? Do you want me to write another chapter? Should the next one be longer? Leave me a review and tell me all your thoughts on this and if I should continue it...please?**

**Also, can you guess who were the three muskateers that toke out Conner were?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyu people! I'm so glad you all like my story. Also, I'm guessing the three mystery people were too predictable...and for those who don't know, they are ****_NOT_**** oc's. Hope everyone enjoyed my first chapter and i really hope everyone likes this one. Btw I love critics, (if you didn't see in the last chapter) helps me do better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other characters**

**Another thing, ratings may change due to two certain little people...**

**~EnJoY~**

* * *

Three figures looked down at the unconscious Superboy, two smiling and the other looking around worriedly.

The worried one sighed and looked at the other two, "Why did you two drag me here again?"

"Tt, Relax Drake, were just claiming what's rightfully ours. So are you going to help us capture the rest of Grayson's idiot team or not?" Said the youngest out of the three with a sour face.

"I just don't think we should be doing this, it dosen't seem right. And what if we get caught? What are we going to do then?" Said the worried one, nicknamed, Drake.

The oldest sighed, crossed his arms and looked at Drake. "Listen, if your going to wussy out on us, then be my guest," He pointed to the door while keeping eye contact with Drake, "And leave." Drake glared at both of them, then closed his eyes and looked down.

The youngest growing impatient with the second oldest hesitant answer and said, "Well? Are you in, or not?"

No response.

The oldest also growing tired of this and quickly thought up a plan to get Drake back on board. "You know, Steph has missed him as well. If she knows you helped bring him back to us, she'll be _very_ greatful." He said with a knowing smirk.

Drake quickly looked up at them with new determination in his eyes, along with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Now what was your plan again?"

The other two just smiled and explained the plan.

* * *

The team rushed down the hallways to Conner's aid, while all of a sudden, M'gann stopped in her tracks and looked around confused. The team stop as well.

"Um...Megan, why are we stopping? I thought you said Superboy was in trouble and to hurry to his rescue?" Said Artemis while M'gann was looking around, frantic.

"I did...It's just...I'm picking up trances of Superboy in three different locations." Explained Megan.

The team looked at her like she was crazy.

KidFlash spoke up, "Unless he has some new power that lets him multiply himself, that's impossible."

As the team was discussing how it was possible M'gann sensed SB in three multiple locations in the mountain, Kaldar was figuring out a plan. After a minute or two, he finally got a perfect plan.

"Team, I have an idea." That shut the team up, for the moment. "We need to cover ground fast, so we're going to have to split up and search each and every location M'gann sensed Conner. Artemis, you take the west side. Wally, the east. M'gann and I will search the south end. If you come up dry, we will meet at the north end and come up with another tactic. Any questions?" Silence. "Good, M'gann will tell you the location you are meant to search via mind link. Now, lets go."

The team quickly split up in their designated positions, while Miss. Martian set up the mind link.

What none of them realised was the cameras, watching their every move, and hearing their plan. The three controlling the cameras were smiling evilly at the idiocy of the team.

* * *

**Hey peeps, I decided to make each character with their own chapter of attempts to finding Conner. It's kinda hard to explain...sorry...also sorry this chapy is so short...**

**Anywho, please leave a review for those who liked it and just in case you don't know, i happen to LOVE critics! So do your worst!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyu people of the universe! I so glad you all like my story. Also, if you have ANY complaints about anything in this FF or if your confused by anything, please send me a private message or review. And again, I want to thank you all for your beautiful and funny reviews! ^^ I love you all! Oh and I'm going to follow all your requests (for those who reviewed I mean ^^) and for those who guessed Jay-bird, Timmy, and Dami as the three muskateers, congrats! Your correct ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice...but if i did, Deathstroke(Slade) and Red Hood(Jason Todd) would already be on the show XD**

**Anywho, ~Yojne~ (spelt backwards! Hahaha, I'm kinda starting to like Zatanna.)**

* * *

(Artemis)

Artemis was heading to the West side of the mountain, located near the bedrooms, where M'gann had sensed Superboy. She was currently following the cordinates that M'gann was sending her via mind link.

"_Alright Artemis, your going to take a right up there and go 20 meters down the hallway then turn left. Superboy's signal is coming from that area." _M'gann said through the mind link.

_"Got it" _Replied Artemis as she turned right and was heading down the long hallway

_"And be careful, we don't know what or who toke out Conner. Be on your guard." _Said Kaldar.

_"You should be reminding Kid Dork, not me." _Artemis stated.

_"Hey! I've been at this longer then you, replacement. I know what I'm doing, unlike yo-" _Said Kid Flash, who was currently on his way towards his location of the mountain.

_"Stop it, both of you. Our mission is to find Superboy and take down whoever infultrated the mountain, understood?" _Kaldar said, breaking the argument that was waiting to happen.

They both sighed and agreed to Kaldar's demand, but not before promising a rematch later. They all signed off the mind link and Artemis began to follow M'gann's directions.

Artemis finally reached the end of the hallway, turned right, and stop to look around. It was a large hallway with multiple rooms. Most were empty, but some are used by the team when they were to tired to go back home after a mission.

Artemis began to walk towards to the first room, which happened to be M'gann's. She opened the door and walked into Megan's room. It was a clean and organized room, with a Martian Manhunter poster on the far side of the room. Her bed had light green sheets and her pillows were red and white. Then Artemis' saw something in the corner of her eye and looked over. It was a picture of the team. She smiled softly as she gazed at it and how happy the team looked, even Conner was smiling. They all thought of each other as a family now.

Artemis then looked up, with new a new determination to find Superboy. She quickly scanned M'gann's room and when she didn't find anything suspicious, she ran out of the room and went to the next.

The next room she searched was Superboy's, which was right across the hall from M'gann's. She figured if Conner was anywhere in the mountain, he would probably be in his room.

Artemis entered Conner's room with surprise. She knew he had anger problems, but this was maybe a bit extreme. When she entered Superboy's room, she was met with giant craters in every wall. The room itself was small and empty, so Artemis didn't have trouble looking around for the super clone. She found that he wasn't there either and decided to check the other rooms.

She quickly checked her room and Kaldar's but came up empty-handed. Artemis then realised what room she had to check next and began to feel slightly scared. _Kidflash's room._

Artemis swallowed her fear and hesitated, before opening the room. What she found inside was not surprising. There were clothes thrown across the room, dirty and clean. Moldy and expired food was everywhere she looked. And to top it off, it stunk worse then a dead animal and skunk combined. Artemis gagged and held her breath as she walked into the turture chamber Wally calls a room. She looked around, while trying to keep her lunch down, and searched the room for any clue or sign of Superboy. When she found nothing, she sprinted out of the room.

When she finally got out and closed the door, she leaned against the wall and was gasping for air. She scouled at the thought that Kid Idiot did this on purpose for revenge of beating him in air hockey. "_He's so going to pay."_ Artemis said to herself, promising the speedster a world of pain.

Artemis was about to go find the Idiot when she remembered why she had to go in there, to find Superboy or just traces or clues of him. She sighed and growled then turned to the next room. Thats when she stopped dead and remembered who uses this room. The room was Robin's. She had a feeling that the door was locked because there was a keypad right next to the door with a hidden camera above it.

Artemis sighed, thinking no one could get in there anyway, and started heading down the hall. Just as Artemis was about to move on down the hall, she thought she heard a noise coming from Robin's room. She then carefully put her ears and hands on the door to see if she could hear it again or if it was just her imagination. She waited a full minute before she heard it again and Artemis quickly went into action. She backed up from the wall and toke out her bow and nocked an explosive arrow before she released it right into the door, causing it to explode open. Artemis nocked another arrow and went inside the dark room.

She looked around, trying to find out what, or who made that noise. She walked deeper into the forbidden room, following Kal's advice and kept her guard up. She finally came to the end of the room and toke in her surrondings again.

That's when she noticed some sort of strange liquid on the floor and went to investigate, while keeping her ears open. She bent down and noticed there was glass that was in the pool of liquid. She picked up a piece that had some liquid on it and as she looked closer and put it towards the light from the hallway, she realised it was blood. _"The glass must of been what that noise was I heard." _Thought Artemis to herself. _"But who's is it?" _She dropped the piece of glass then stood up and looked around, wiping the blood on her uniform.

Then Artemis noticed a shadow move in the corner of her eye. She quickly flipped around and raised her nocked bow and arrow where she last saw the figure. Artemis squinted in the dark, in attempt to see what laid in the shadows. When she saw nothing, she relaxed her body a bit and looked around confused.

_"I must be seeing things." _Artemis declaired as she lowered her bow and stood up straight, and was heading back to hallway, thinking it was nothing but her imagination.

Just as she was about to go out of the room, she paused and quickly stepsided to the right. Artemis just barely dodged the knife that was thrown her way. She nocked another arrow and aimed it at the target that attempted to stab her. She had to squint into the dark room in attempt to see the culprit.

All of a sudden, the lights in the hallway went out, making Artemis feel blind. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark surrondings and got a bit of an idea where everything was. She was then grateful to grow up in a city like Gothem, living in the dark. She listened closely to her surroundings and tried to pinpoint the stranger.

Artemis then heard a small rustle behind her. She whipped around and released her arrow towards the sound. Artemis heard a grunt of pain, meaning she hit her target. Artemis smiled in truimphant and nocked another explosive arrow and released it towards the end of the hallway to get some light. It exploded and gave her a slight light source. Artemis looked over to where she sent her last arrow at the culprit. She noticed a slight piece of cloth on the ground with some drops of blood then she looked up at her arrow, it held a note saying,

**"Wow, for a girl who grew up in Gothem, you sure don't know how to handle yourself in the dark to well. I'm quiet dissapointed. If you just knew how to aim, you would have got me." ~JT**

Artemis growled in frustration and nocked another arrow as the flames from the explosion were dying out. Just as her eyes were starting to adjest to the dark once again, the figure jumped down from the ceiling and crutched to the floor and sweept her legs from right under her, causing Artemis to trip and fall to the ground, dropping her bow and arrow in the process. The stranger was about to send a kick to her head, attempting to make her uncouncious, but Artemis saw the foot in time and caught it with her hand. She quickly jumped up and twisted the foot around to see if she could gain the upper hand.

Before the figure hit the ground, he flipped around and kicked Artemis in the head with his other foot, making her release his foot. He did a cartwheel to stop himelf from falling flat on the floor and turned to face Artemis again.

Artemis recovered from his attack, but now with a headache. She growled and faced her opponent, still adjusting to the dark. Just then the culprit started to laugh. "And here I thought you would be a challenge, Blondie. Golden Boy speaks to highly of you and your pathetic team. I wanted to test out that theory, and so far, I'm unimpressed." Said the boy, who sounded no more then 11, which surprised Artemis.

"Who are you?" Artemis thought for a second, "Are you the one that toke out Conner?" Artemis said with anger now in her voice. She then noticed her bow, laying a few feet from her.

"My name isn't important rigt now. And to anwser your question, yes and no." The person replied with his voice laced with evil happiness from the other side of the hallway. Artemis flipped around to face where the voice came from while inching closer to her bow.

Artemis kept trying to interogate the kid. "What? Are you scared about what I'll do with that infomation?" The kid just laughed. His laugh echoed off the walls of the dark hallway. Artemis quickly looked around, squinting for the culprit.

She was now two feet away from her bow, and still creeping closer, hoping the kid didn't notice.

"Me? Scared?! HA! Don't make me laugh, Rapunzal." Artemis sneered at the nickname. "I can beat you with my eyes closed and in a straight jacket."

"Then prove it! Come out of the shadows and fight me. Unless your going to admit your afraid to face me." Artemis grinned in truimphant, knowing this kid is to cocky for his own good.

Just then, all the lights turned on. Artemis had to cover her eyes for a second before adjusting to the light. She then quickly made a break for her bow and arrow, but she didnt make it that far. Something that resemboled Robin's throwing disks was thrown her way and landed by her bow, blinking a few times then blowing up a few seconds later. Artemis flew back into the opposite wall with a grunt. It was then did the mysterious person showed himself. Artemis recovered and gasped as she saw him.

It was a kid, and as she expected, that looked to be around 11, but that didn't she underestimated the him. He was crossing his arms while his domino masks covered eyes glared at her. But what really shocked her, was that the kid was wearing a small version of Robin's costume. He had a scowl on his face that was aimed at her.

"You must have a deathwish girlie. Challenging me was a big mistake." The little version of Robin said with determination in his voice. His body language was tense, and ready for a fight. As if he was promising her that he would not lose.

Artemis stood up and got into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are, kid."

The 10 year old growled and got into a fighting position. "Bring it barbie doll."

They both began to circle each other, watching the other, daring them to attack first. At the same time, they both shot forward at each other.

Their attacks were fast, enough to making the flash duo envious. Artemis throw a punch at the kid's stomach but he dodged it swiftly by using her shoulders as a spring board and flipped behind her. The boy crotched down and attempted to do the same move on her from before. But this time, she was ready. She side-stepped to the right quickly and brought her foot up to kick her opponent in the chest. Just as her foot was about to connect with his upper torso, he grabbed it and, with surprising strenth, he throw her over his head and spun her around. Then he let go, causing Artemis to get thrown into the wall.

Artemis was in a daze and slumped against the wall, attempting to get up to continue the fight. But as hard as she tried, Artemis couldn't focus on anything, it was all to blurry. She was half way up the wall, but fell back down again. This with a headache, Artemis did not approve. As the kid came closer, she glared her hardest at him. The boy just laughed at her attempt to get back up and toke something out of one of his pouches that look like a napkin of some sort, now holding it up to her face. The kid grabbed her around her neck so she wouldn't get away, but not enough to strangle her, much to his dissapointment. "Don't worry, Blondie, I won't kill you, yet. It's nothing personal, it will just be easier with you out of the way of our plans".

_"Chloroform!" _Artemis quickly reconized the smell and started struggle in his grasp, putting her hands up to the boys arm at her throat. She began to feel the effects and began to struggle even more in his grip, while glaring daggers at the boy who was smirking above her. Artemis started to see darkness in her vision and focused on staying awake. Her struggles got weaker and weaker every passing second. Finally, Artemis was consumed by uncousioness and feel limp to the floor.

The boy removed the cloth from Artemis' face and smirked triumphantly. "That was _way _to easy!"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Jay, we need to-" A voice began to say through the 11 year olds com-link.

"Ya, ya, ya, I got it replacement. Now need to treat me like a baby." Replied the boy as he started to wrap Artemis' arms and legs together, so when she woke up, she would still be trapped.

"Just get her tied up and head back to the computer room before the team finds out she's gone missing and come looking for her too." The voice said with a groan, mostly at the nickname though.

"Let them, it would give me an excuse to blow their brains out." The kid growled, finished binding her arms and legs together and throwing her over his shoulder and started walking to their temperary HQ.

"You know as well as I do, we _don't **kill **_in this family!"

"Psh, says you. And what the hell are you talking about family? I'm not, nor would I ever want to be, related to you by blood!"

"Ugh! Your impossible!"

"And your a faggit, anything else?"

"Just get back here and try not to get caught along the way." The person on the other line was now getting pissed off.

The boy just laughed and made his way down to the computer room, his laugh echoing off the walls of the hallway. "Don't worry about me, just worry about keeping the kryptonian clone unconcious and silent."

"You make it sound easy."

"It's just who-"

"How about you both shut up and let's finish the damn mission already!" Said a new voice through the com. The 11 rubbed his ear.

"How about you focus on your part of the mission, and leave me out of this!"

"I have to agree with Jay on this one, calm down and let's just focus on own parts of the mission, ok?"

"Whatever, now tell me where Flash Boy is located, Drake!"

The kid in the computer room sighed. "He's headed towards the kitchen now."

The anger management kid signed off with an evil grin and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**_ROUND TWO: KF vs Dami! XDDD_**

**This is going to be fun to write ^^**

**Well, I hope you liked my third chapter to Baby Birds! I _DO_like critics, but if someone starts hatin on the baby birdies, I suggest you sleep with your eyes open and run for your life ^^**

**Anywho, Please review and tell me watch you think**

**Oh, something I almost forgot:  
****  
Jason is 11  
Tim is 9  
And Dami is 7**

**I know that's not really how old they are supposed to be, but it works. And I have NEVER done these three before and it's kinda hard to get into their character...sorry if they seem OOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to take the time to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, school will do that to a person.**

**ANYWHO! I first want to thank everyone for reviewing and I appreciate all the wonderful comments ya'll put. And I also want to thank everyone who is too lazy to review, but all your support and love is all that I can ask for! **

**P.S. I really hope all your not lying to me by saying you love it when in reality, you hate it. As you read in my last chapters, I. Love. Critics! I really dislike it when people lie to me, so, if you really don't like it, TELL ME IN A REVIEW! And please send me a PM if you would like me to anwser any questions you have, or if you want to tell me how horrible it really was. ^^ Thank you. Btw, since you all know who the mysterious kids are, I'm just going to say their names. (To much trouble saying that mysterious kid, or the 11 year, that mysterious shadow just moved, etc.) **

_**I also want to thank Broken. Bird. Nightingale for helping me get into Damien's and Jason's character. I really appreciate it ^^**_

**Just in case you forgot:  
Jason is 11  
Tim is 9  
Damien is 7**

**~Now, on with the show!...Story? FanFiction?! I don't know, just enjoy~**

* * *

(The Computer Room)

Jason dropped the unconscious female archer next to the clone, who was wrapped tightly in kryptonite laced rope, still knocked out. He then walked over towards Tim, who was monitering the teams movements, and locations and looked at the screens.

"So, I'm guessing the demon's going after the quick idiot?"

"No, really? I would have never guessed." Tim said sarcasticly.

Jason scowled at his younger adopted brother. Just as Jason was about to snap back, Damien contacted them through Tim's com link.

"Alright Drake, I'm in the kitchen but no sign of Kid Idiot anywhere! Where the fuck is he? You better not of lied to me!"

Jason chuckled slightly then went back to glaring at the 9 year old next to him, while Tim just sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers before typing in some comands on the computer, locating Kid Flash's current location.

"Just give him about another minute or two and he should be at your location."

"Tt, why should I have to wait? Just give me his damn location and I'll go after him!" Replied Damien with a scowl.

"Why can't you just wai-." Jason quickly cut Tim off by grabbing his com link and spoke into it.

"Right now he's at the training room, but you better hurry, he's on the move." Jason grinned, knowing he was pissing off Tim.

Damien smirked, turning off his com and headed towards the training room without a second thought.

Tim snatched his com link out of Jason's hand and put it back in his ear. "Now your just pissing me off."

"No, really? I never would of guessed." Jason cackled and dodged the punch that Tim sent his way.

* * *

(Kid Flash)

Kid Flash just got off the mind link with the rest of the team and was now speeding towards the east side of the mountain, near the kitchen and training room. He decided to check the training room first, then off towards his pre-lunch snack. He was starting to get a little hungry.

He speed into the training room and scanned the area quickly, since his stomach was starting to argue with him.

Wally was just about to leave when something shinny caught his eye. His curiousity won over hunger (surprisingly), and speed over towards the shinny item. Kid Flash knelt by it and picked it up. He twisted it in his hand to get a better look. That's when he reconized what he held in his hand.

_It was one of Robin's birdarang's._

Wally stood up and examined it, wondering what it was doing here. _"He always picks up after himself. He's like a neat freak or something." _Wally said to himself.

Then his stomach started growl, yelling at Wally to feed it. He sighed and patted his stomach. "Ok tummy, you win." He pocketed the birdarang and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Hm...I wonder if M'gann made any goodies fo-AHHH." KF screamed in surprise as he tripped and faceplanted into the ground.

"Oww." Wally groaned while rubbing his now aching forehead.

Kid Flash stood up and looked behind him, looking for what tripped him. Wally knelt down, and investigated the ground where he tripped. He was no detective, but if he looked very closly, he could see something thin and shiny.

"A trip-wire?" Kid Flash asked himself, clearly confused. "But how did this get here?"

_"Kid Flash, come in." _**(1.)**

Wally jumped up in surprised as he heard a new voice and looked around, body tense and ready for a fight. "Who's there?! Come out slowly with your hands up!"

_"On your com Kid." _You could just here the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh." He anwsered his com link by pressing a button on it. "Now, who are you and what do you want?!" Kid Flash screamed into his com.

He heard a sigh on the other side. _"It's me, Aqualad."_

"Oh, hey Kal. What's up?" Another sigh was heard over the com link.

_"Anyway, have you heard anything from Artemis? M'gann just informed me that she is now unconsious, but she cannot locate her anywhere in the mountain. But her presents is still here."_

"Wait-she's gone?!...YES!" Kid Flash fist pumped the air.

_"KID! This is serious! Now, have you heard anything from Artemis?_

"No, this. Is. SPARTA!" Kid Flash burst out laughing.

_"WALLY! Stop fooling around and pay attention!" _Kaldar yelled through the com, and he never yelled unless it was needed. Wally instently got quiet.

"Okay, Okay I'll stop. Now, what happened again?" Kid Flash asked, getting serious for once.

_"As you know, Superboy has gone missing. Now Ms. Martian had just informed me that Artemis is nowhere to be found, but she is still in the mountain. Have you found any trace of either of them?" _Kaldar asked, worried for his missing teammates. Kid Flash could here M'gann on the other side, pacing back and forth, worried for her best friend and boyfriend's safety.

"Well, I haven't found anything that's got me any closer to finding Superboy, and if I'd known about Artemis, I would have been looking for her too." Wally informed Kal. He was greeted by static. "Hey Kal, you there?"

More static.

KF tried a few more times, but Kaldar failed to anwser. He was about to run over towards the side of the mountain where Kaldar and M'gann were looking for Superboy, when his stomach started to growl. He forgotten all about food, suprisingly enough.

He quickly speed towards the kitchen to get a snack, unaware of the knife that just missed his head. Damian cursed softly in the rafters as he missed his target and followed KF into the kitchen.

Kid Flash got into the kitchen and was now rumaging threw the cabinets, looking for something to eat. He found some bread and some other ingredients. Kid Flash grabbed them all and quickly made a sandwhich in superspeed.

He licked his lips and as he was reaching for it, he almost forgot one ingredient for his sandwhich. Kid Flash run over towards one of the cabinets and pulled out some pepper.

Kid Flash poured some pepper on his sandwhich and put the shaker down. He then picked up his sandwhich and bit into it, inhaling it in 5 seconds flat.

He patted his stomach, clearly full and happy, and turned towards the exit of the kitchen when all of a sudden, a wave of exhaustion hit him hard. He yawned but headed towards Kal's location. Or attempted too anyway, for he fell face first on the ground, fast asleep.

Damian came out of the shadows, stood over Kid Flash's sleeping form and smirked. "Tt, and here I thought you would of been a challenge. Guess I was wrong." He reached his com link and spoke into it, putting the sleeping powder back into one of his belt pockets. "I got Kid Idiot, I'm bringing him in now."

_"Congratu-fucking-latious." _Said Jason on the other side of the com link.

Getting pissed easily, Damian snapped back, "Tt, you think you could have done it any better, asshole?"

_"Hm...most likely."_

"Was that a challenge?!" Damian clutched his fists and growled.

_"Anytime lil D, let's-" _Jason replied, accepting the challenge.

"How about you shut the fuck up!" Damian yelled into the com, clearly pissed. Damian turned his back on Kid Flash, thinking he'll be out for a while.

_"How about you both shut be quiet and continue with the mission?" _Tim joined the convorsation. He didn't like Jason AND Damian both yelling in his ears. He got that enough at home, but here was a different story. They were on a mission.

While they were having an arguement through the com link, Kid Flash woke up, due to all the yelling, and looked around, confused about what happened. His metabolism burned off the sleeping powder, which caused him to wake up earlier then expected. He saw Damian standing off to the side a bit with his back facing him, yelling into a com link. He took the lucky break he got and using his superspeed, speed off towards Kaldar and M'gann's location for backup, now knowing there's more then one culprit in the mountain. What he didn't realize was that the kid was dressed like his best friend.

"Maybe if you'd stop being an jackass, then maybe I won't have to rip off your- OH SHIT!" Damain felt a small breeze and turned around, finally noticing Kid Flash's disapearence.

_"What's happening Damian?" _Said Tim, now typing in some commands on the computer to get a visual on the kitchen from one of the cameras they set up in there.

"I'll get back to you on that, I got a speedster to track down." Damian said, with a vengence for KF for getting away so easily. He began to run after him.

Jason was laughing as saw why Damian was pissed, Kid Flash got away. _"I think your missing something little demon."_

Damian's response was a warning growl at Jason. "Hey dumbass number two, where did the quick idiot go?"

_"Wait, who are you talking to?" _Jason asked, clearly confused on who Damian was talking to.

Tim sighed and started typing on the computer._ "I'm pretty sure he means me." _He got a visual on Kid Flash and his eyes widened a little at where he was heading to. _"Damian, he's going to get back up! Right now he's in the moniter room, hurry!"_

Damian grunted and quickly ran towards the location, using all the shortcut he knew of. **(2.)**

* * *

Kid Flash was half way to Kaldar's and M'gann's location, when something was throw his way, distracting him and falling down. He quickly got up just as Daiman jumped down from the rafters a few feet from him, getting into a fighting position. Wally finally got a good look at the intruder.

He looked around 7, and looked clearly pissed. The glare on this kid almost made Kid Flash want to pee his pants and run away; It almost makes the batglare look like a field of rainbows and unicorns. But the thing that made KF want to stare in shock, was that the kid was wearing a costume similar to Robin's. Except, he had a hood connected to his cape; That made the 7 yr old look even more menacing.

"Ah, who are you?" Asked Kid Flash, wondering if he could attempt get some anwsers from the kid in front of him, and maybe what their plan was.

"None of your damn business!" Damian yelled back, still pissed that the speedster got away from him so easily.

Keyword: Attempted

"Ok then. Um so uh-" Wally tried to think of something to ask.

Akward silence

"Tt, your horrible at interagation, you know that right?"

Wally crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "Don't need to rub it in."

_"Stop having a fucking casual conversation and get on with it already! We can't have this imbosol get away again!" _Jason yelled into his com, getting impaitiant.

"Well sorry this kid idiot dosent stop talking!" Damian yells back. Kid Flash looked around the room, confused at who he was talking to.

_"Well hurry it up god damnit!" _Jason snapped in reply.

"Um, should I-?" Kid Flash began to say.

Damian turned towards Kid Flash,"Shut the hell up, Kid Mouth!"

"Well your a grumpy little kid aren't ya?" teased Kid Flash. The room itself seemed to of dropped a few thousand degrees below.

Damian looked at Kid Flash with blood lust in his eyes. Ignoring Jason on the com link, he growled at Kid Flash, "What, did you just call me?" The anger in his voice was deadly and directed towards Wally.

Kid Flash was hesitant to anwser, "Uh, a grumpy, little uh...kid?"

All of a sudden, before Kid Flash could react, Damian was on him with a katana in his hand, with a muderous intention. Where he got that, KF will never know.

Kid Flash screamed, and quickly ran towards Kaldar's last known location, with a demon on his heels. He screamed again when a flying disk was thrown at his head, which he barely dodged.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Damian yelled at the speedster, somehow able to keep up with him and stay just out of his reach, his katana raised above his head.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Kid Flash yelled back. Using a burst of superspeed, he was quickly out of reach, but not out of danger just yet.

After what seemed like forever (which was really 5 seconds), Kid Flash lost the little demon that was ready to kill him.

Kid Flash smiled in relief when he heard M'gann's and Kaldar's voices near. He mentally cheered and ran even faster.

He didn't get to far. For Damian jumped on him from the rafters, tackling Kid Flash to the ground. He yelped in surprise and squrimed underneath him, trying to get out. Damian stabbed his katana through his sleeve, to keep him down. Dami stood over Kid Flash and looked down at him. KF was trying to get the sword off thats holding him captive.

_"As much as I know you want to kill him, we need to keep him alive." _Tim said over Damian's com.

"Fuck you and this damn mission. I want my revenge on him calling me a kid." He spat out with venom in his voice. He pulled out a dagger and smiled evilly down at Kid Flash, who looked ready the pee his pants. As Damian was bringing the dagger down, Kid Flash screamed.

All of a sudden, Damian stopped suddenly, dropped the dagger, and was now floating in mid air, much to Kid Flash's relief.

Damian looked behind him and saw the alien of the team, Miss. Martian. Kaldar ran over to Kid Flash and picked up the sword and throw it in a random direction. Wally stood up and hugged Kaldar using his superspeed.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou-" Kid Flash was silenced by Kaldar putting his webbed hand over his mouth.

"Your welcome, Kid. Now who might be your little friend?" Pointing towards Damian, who snarled at him in response.

Kid Flash released Kaldar from his deathgrip hug and hid behind him, scared of the captured Demon, "Y-You sure you have a good grip on him beautiful?" Even in the face of danger, Kid Flash still finds the time and courage to flirt.

"Don't worry Wally, I got him. He won't get you." She giggled at Kid Flash's reaction.

"You've been hanging around Artemis to long."

As the three of them were talking, Jason and Tim contacted Damian.

_"So, you ready to defeat you were wrong and you need back-up?" _Said Jason with a smug voice. Damian growled but didn't object.

_"Jason's on his way." _Informed Tim.

"Fun fun." Damian said under his breath.

"I don't know, I still Robin would win in a game of-HOLY CRAP!" Kid Flash yelled in surprise, getting kicked in the head and falling on the ground, bringing Kaldar down with him. M'gann looked over at her fallen teammates, wondering what had caused Kid Flash to scream. "Aqualad, Kid Flash!" M'gann yelled in shock as she looked over at the two. She ran over to help them up, losing her grip on her prisoner. Damian landed soundlessly on the floor.

"You toke your damn sweet time, didn't you?" Damian said, facing the shadows.

M'gann was helping the two boys up when they remembered who else was there with them. The three looked over towards the 7 year old in confusion on who he was talking to. Then Kaldar saw the shadows begin to moveout of the corner of his eye and twisted his head to face the on coming older looking boy melted out of the shadows, he wore an evil smirk and walked over to stand next to Damian, now facing the team.

"Didn't want you to have all the fun." Replied Jason, taking in the teams appearence.

"Yeah." Damian looked over towards the disregarded katana and went over to retrieve it. He bent down and picked it up, examing it nonchalantly. He then aimed it at the team, the sword gleaming from the light. "Now, let's have some fun."

The team, or what's left of it, has never been so scared in their lives as they looked at the two kids in front of them.

_"What are we going to do Kaldar?!" _Miss. Martian said via mind link.

_"I-I, do not know M'gann." _Replied Kaldar, widening his eyes as the two kids in front of them shared a look, smiled (quite evilly if I may add) and advanced on the team.

* * *

**...So? How was it? Did you like it? Want me to continue? Should the next chapter be about Kaldar and M'gann and their adventures, or skip straight to the fight? Please review, and if you weren't paying attention before, _I LOVE CRITICS!_ Love you all, and thanks again for reading my fanfiction, hope you enjoyed it. Hope I got a laugh out of you at some point in this story. Btw, I want to share the credit with my bestie, ireallyloveanime!**

**1. You might be wondering if Artemis had her com with her. She did, just forgot about it. Or maybe I should have made her lost it...NOW I think of creative ideas for Artemis' chapter!**

**2. To be a bat, before you go anywhere, you MUST study the blueprints to where ever your mission is. (Inside joke with a friend XD)**

**Also, if anyone happens to have any suggestions or ideas to what the next chapter should be about, please either send me a PM or review right here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Heller! Again, SOOOOO sorry this is so late! Finally got out of my writer's block! GO ME! I know it sounds like I'm making excuses but my friend wanted to help me with this chapter. Let's just say, she didn't help at all -_- If you're reading this DWG, thanks for nothing!_**

**_Anyway, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Sorry again if you're dissapointed in this chapter and I hope you all like this chapter! (Might not be my best one but ya...It's something...)_**

_**Enjoy my loveliness's!**_

* * *

The two were coming in close and menacingly.

Kaldar then got an idea, _"Kid, do you think you can distract them?"_ He sent via mind link.

_"Why do I have to be the one who distracts the two maniacs?"_ Kid Flash mentally screamed.

M'gann and Kaldar both said in unison, _"KID!"_ And was replied with a mumbled fine.

The Speedster stepped forward ahead of the team, "So uh, before you, you know, "kill us", I would like to know one thing…." He stopped for a second as Aqualad took out his communicator. M'gann floated over in front of him to block the two's view from their leader.

The two young males stopped in confusion, but didn't let their guards down.

After a minute of silence Damian snapped, "WELL?!" Jason crossed his arms and glared at Kid Flash, ready to snap himself.

Kid jumped back in surprise then regained his composer, "I was getting to that!" He sent a mind link to the team, _"Did you get done what you needed to do?"_

_"Almost. Keep distracting them" _Kaldar sent back.

_"Well can you hurr-"Kid_ Flash started.

"HEY! Did you forget we were here?!" Jason yelled to the team.

"Uhh, no?"

"THEN WHY THE HE-"Damian's mouth was covered by Jason's hands.

The 11 year old sighed deeply and spoke in the calmest voice he could muster. "Now what, in god's hell, was your question?"

"Right, my question! Yeah….Err, why is it, that are you two are…dressed up as Robin?" Kid Flash said in an uneasy voice. But M'gann noticed it was the right thing to asked, because the two stiffened slightly. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Kaldar mumbled something under his breath then sent through the mind link, _"The signal's jammed; I can't get through to them." _

_"Any ideas on what's blocking it?" _M'gann remarked.

Kaldar sighed softly and replied, _"None what so ever. But I'll keep trying."_

Jason was quickly trying to think of a response, but couldn't come up with anything without giving anything away. He removed his hands off of Damian's mouth and glared at them, "Why do you want to know?"

The team was surprised that they actually semi-answered Kid Flash's question.

M'gann nudged Kid Flash when he just remained silent. "Huh? Oh uh yeah." He turned towards the two intruders, "To answer your question, to my question…We would like to know WHY you are dressed up as my best friend."

Damian glares at the team, cursing the team slightly for their unnoticed genius. It was then did Jason and Damian hear the crackling of their com links turning on, and then heard their third brother with an urgent voice.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier  
_Computer room

Tim was typing away on the computer, attempting to find his obnoxious brothers. He sighed heavily as he found them teaming up against the poor unfortunate team. "Those idiots."

Tim turned around to check on their 'hostages'. Not seeing any change, he slumped in his seat; knowing the trouble they were going to be in after this.

Just then, his phone began to vibrate. Tim picked it up without looking at the number/contact and answered, "Hello?" He said with a bored, tired voice.

"Great to hear from you too, Timmy." The person on the other side of the line laughed.

Tim was instantly alert, thinking the worst possible reason for his eldest brother to be calling; they got caught.

"Tim? Timmy you there?"

"Uh, yeah, um what's up Robin?" Tim replied nervously. He quickly turned back around to face the two captives when he thought he heard movement, but neither looked ready to wake up just yet. While his body was on a false alarm, he completely forgets about his conversation on the phone, "I'm sorry Robin; I didn't hear that last part."

Tim heard a sigh at the other line, "I said, me and Bats are coming back early. We finished surprisingly fast." Cue Robin's creepy cackle, "Either their getting weaker, or we're getting better." Robin continued to laugh.

Tim could have sworn he just died at that very moment. He was silent for a moment then responded, "Uh yeah, that's great Robin. So when are you two coming back?" Tim chuckled, but it came out more of a nervous laugh.

Instead a deep voice entered the conversation, "Immediately."

Tim instantly began to sweat and started thinking of ways to leave the country as soon as possible, "Oh, so soon?"

"What did you three do?" Batman replied instantly.

Tim quickly thought of a way to get his brothers home and to keep Robin's team quiet. But first, he needed to get off the phone with his dad. "Damian! Jason! Stop fighting over who's going to use that first! Uh, sorry dad got to go separate them like a good brother I am. See you two when you get home." Tim quickly hung up and turned on his com link and looked at the computer to see if they killed anyone yet. Surprisingly not.

"Guys, get out of there! It's not worth it. We can come back another day to settle it!" Tim yelled to his two brothers.

The two standing in front of the team were slightly shocked at Tim's urgent voice. Jason and Damian looked at each other for a moment, both suspecting the same thing, then turned back to the team with slight glares. The team was confused at their faces and body languages.

"Fine. We'll be there in a second," Jason told Tim, "And for you three, we'll finish this at some point. Don't forget it."

And with that said Damian quickly threw down a smoke bomb; engulfing the team in a black smoke and in a coughing fit. When the black fog began to fade away, the team saw that the two were gone. But just then did the call go through on Kaldar's communicator.

* * *

**_I know, it's short...I still gave you all guns, and yes, you're can still kill me on the spot...  
The fight's gunna be in the next chapter, just in case ya'll waz wonderin'_**  
**_Reviews are nice, but I prefer love and truthfulness...es?_**


End file.
